Dakota Wazzo (Earth-RBLX)
"I don't care who likes me, hates me, remembers me. Hell, I don't even care if I die. Norfolk is still my home, and I'll be there to protect it." - Dakota said to Diablo before they had their fight.'' '''Dakota Wazzo is a level 3 character in Rage's Bay 2, and resides in Norfolk. '''''History Origins Dakota was born on the planet of Bgzlt the night of it's destruction, his mother dying from birthing him. His father was a notorious criminal who was banished into the Negative Zone for his sins and crimes. During the war, after his mother died he was recovered by a lesser demon, who despite being an entity of evil, couldn't find the guts to harm the child. He took young Dakota to his Lord, who decided they could make use of the last Bgzltian.' '''He was taken to one of the dimensions conquered by the demons where he was raised and trained for the next 10 years. During this time, he was trained in minor magic and to conjure and manipulate '''Greek fire. '''He was also trained to wield the legendary blade 'Vanistirio'. He trained there, serving under the influence of the Sins and '''Trigon'. The day he turned 10 years old, he began to have frequent visions and flashbacks of the destruction of Bgzlt. '''He learned how he came to be in Hell and his true past, discovering he was only being used. Overestimating himself, he challenged the Lord of his dimension, ultimately losing and being banished to Earth. He crash-landed into the bay, being discovered by a fishermen and raised for the next 6 years on Earth. He learned how to communicate and started working at '''Silver's, a restaurant in Norfolk and joined a gang of vigilantes. The War of Atlantis Dakota participated in the war between the heroes and Atlanteans, helping fight some Atlanteans and helping the heroes take down the Prince. Dakota had his feats in this battle, which included scratching the Yellow Lantern ring with Vanistirio, damaging the prince and breaking his armor, and destroying the primary brain of the Kraken. '''Dakota had to sacrifice himself in order to do this however, falling into a comatose type state inside the body of the Kraken as he sunk to the bottom of the bay. Coming Back One day, Sentinel and Argentium the Tankman had dived down into the bay, to recover Johnny (Ravager) and Dakota. He was brought back to the surface and nurtured until he was in good condition again, and he went right back to fighting crime. During this time, there were frequent Red and Yellow Lantern attacks, as well as the sins. One day at Freddy's Bar, Dakota encountered Wrath as they engaged in battle. During this battle, Wrath let slip a few words and revealed his relationship with Dakota, as Dakota realized in horror of what was to come for the heroes with these frequent demon attacks. Reborn During a recent attack, Dakota encountered one of the stronger demons and knew he couldn't let him stay long or all hell would break out. Literally. He knew he had to neutralize the threat as soon as possible, with the help of Balder, Angel, and Wonder Woman he managed to cling onto the demon and transport them both into the Phantom Zone. There the demon was erased from existence, and Dakota was almost as well. He quickly escaped the Zone, returning to earth where he was on the brink of death. Luckily, Tankman had supplied him with a nurturing energy to allow him to keep his form and not disintegrate. Strangely, Dakota was given a new body/appearance and lost his powers. He spent the next few weeks simply working at Silver's, until he was recruited by '''Orinthius to join the Bat-Family. He went on to assume the identity of Phantom X and is what he is right now. Recently he managed to sneak a nanobot drone into Apokolips and captured the footage of a skull masked man rallying up demons, aswell as a hulking figure with four glowing red eyes and horns. He awaits what he believes his toughest battle yet. Powers & Abilities * Ergokinesis * Greek Flame Generation and Manipulation * Camouflage * Flight * Self Sustenance * Bgztlian Physiology * Martial Arts and Combat * Tactical Analysis * Escapology * Indomitable Will * Marksman * Weaponry * Investigation/Tracking That's all for now, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe!